


sleepless

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, PJO Ship Weeks, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico much prefers watching Jason sleep to actually doing the sleeping himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> little bit of jasico for free slash week :)

Nico usually doesn't sleep. He pretends to, just to get Jason to _stop worrying he's fine he'll be in bed in a second_. But once he's sure his boyfriend is in Morpheus' realm, he sits up and watched him sleep. 

It is said that one looks younger or happier while asleep, and Nico finds that to be true with Jason Grace. His face is usually worries and battle strategies and orders, with laughter and bad jokes only happening while he's around Leo and Percy, and those special smiles that he saves for Nico.

But now, as the son of Hades watches him, his face is so...peaceful. He can almost imagine that they're two normal teenagers dealing with normal stuff instead of demigod stuff.

Jason's face is softer, rounder, happier. The premature worry lines on his forehead have smoothed out, and even the scar on his lip has melted into the background.

Watching Jason, feeling his chest rise and fall evenly, hearing his heart bear steadily inside his chest, it makes Nico feel a little more awake, a little more able to get through the night without closing his eyes. Again.

Of course, Jason will notice sooner or later. The dark circles under his eyes will start to stand out even more against his olive skin. Then he will collapse from lack of sleep in the middle of sparring with Percy and awake hours later in the infirmary, panting and sweating from a nightmare, and he will find Jason holding his hand and frowning worriedly as he kisses him better. (It's happened before.)

But until then, he will watch his boyfriend sleep peacefully then down buckets of coffee every morning.


End file.
